


Voices

by Amarisetsuna



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!, ビースターズ | BEASTARS
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, My Love Live! Beastars AU, maybe OOC because I explored Chika's more depressed side, the rest are here but either only mentioned or only got one line, this fic is mostly Chika anyway so yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarisetsuna/pseuds/Amarisetsuna
Summary: Chika have always had annoying voices in her head which tells her of the harsh truth, being a dangerous yet worthless tigress. However, a single moment can make the voices silent for once.Happy Birthday to the Normal Monster Chika-chi!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Love Live! Beastars AU, Love Live! Birthday Oneshots





	Voices

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon that Chika has voices in her head because of how hard she tries to hide her more sensitive side, so why not make a fic out of that? This is based on my past experiences since I also had similar experiences with voices in my head. Sorry if this sucks or anything, this is rushed and I'm still a new writer so yeah, I hope you'll enjoy reading it!

A flickering yet brilliantly gleaming light danced across the oddly, entirely dark background. As a pair of ruby red eyes met the radiance, their pupils enlargened, as if it could be translated to "I want it".

Sadly for the feline owner of said determined gaze, the radiance was slowly washed out by darkness as it flew away from her reach. Gritting her teeth, she dashed towards the light which slowly yet steadily distanced itself in hope that she could reach it. 

"Come onnnn, how can a large breed carnivore's legs be this weak?!" She yelled in frustration at nobody but herself. Her voice strained due to the high adrenaline she had pumping in her veins as she kept on running.

The light grew weaker and dimmer despite how much the big cat tried to hasten her pace. She leapt with the strongest force her legs could give towards it, her striped arm was about to reach out for it, however...

It died. Right when her clawed fingertip touched it, the radiance dissapeared. 

_Failure. The only word which could be associated with her. Why did she expect something out of her meaningless, pathetic efforts anyway?_

Gravity pulled her down quickly. She didn't care to put her body in the correct landing position, falling headfirst didn't matter to her at that time. 

_It just makes sense that a burden like her suffer the things she deserves to_. 

The fall onto the depths of darkness felt never-ending, where was she anyway? Maybe she was already dead, nothing mattered anymore regardless...

Knock knock knock.

"Oi, Chika!" 

A loud voice forced her eyelids to open and her body to be raised from her sleeping position. She scanned her surroundings, only to found out that all around her were the familiar walls of her bedroom. 

_It was a dream after all, if only it had happened..._

"No, shut up!" Chika muttered as she bashed her head to her fist forcefully. The surging pain caused by that action was none of her concern at this point, she would do anything to silent those voices in her head. 

The voices which had been pushing her backwards, telling her that she couldn't be anything. Screw them, she needed to be there for Aqours! She had to be the guiding light of them! She couldn't be more worthless-

"OI, CHIKA! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

The tigress was too distracted by her thoughts to realize that there had been knocking on the door and shouts from her older sister.

"Ah, sorry! I'll be ready in a bit, Mito-nee!" she forced the energy to get up from her bed to ready herself for school, setting aside her earlier thoughts despite how...

Those voices. They're always at the back of her mind, no matter how much she tried to make them dissappear. Calling her normal, useless, and all those other names which was the harsh truth.

_Why would society need a tigress who couldn't make use of her strength and didn't have any talent or knowledge in anything? She was only a threat, her natural instincts could take any innocent life and yet she couldn't do anything in return._

However, keeping up her positive facade was the only thing she could do in return. Making others turn a blind eye or smile for an ordinary carnivore like her was what she wanted. 

"I'll be going!" She shouted with her fake enthusiasm, already wearing her uniform and at the front door of the Tochiman Ryokan.

......

School had been the only thing special in her schedule, other than taking care of her family's inn. Those things weren't to be considered special either, anyone could do either single-handedly. That was why, Chika always felt that this normal life was something a tigress like her deserved.

And well, that day was no different. She had been doing badly at classes, her handwriting was unreadable and she couldn't seem to concentrate at learning. She had always been like that, a disappointment to both her family and her teachers. Despite how hard she tried in anything, she couldn't succeed. 

In other words, as the voices in her head said, she was a failure. 

But she didn't want to remain that way. Why would she, after that radiance she felt towards school idols? After getting her friends into chasing said radiance? She wouldn't want them to be dissapointed, she wanted to make them smile. It proved successful so far, everyone in Aqours shared the passion each other had for school idols. 

Aqours was what made her love Uranohoshi; what made her want to save the school from its impending doom. They made her believe that, for once, she was someone special. Being the leader to such a wonderful group of friends of different species and personalities yet with a common goal.

_Was she really leading them correctly? And guiding them the right way? Only failure could come out of following someone as worthless as her._

She couldn't help but to agree with those voices for once. 

That morning, she was informed by You that Aqours's training today would take place at Mito Beach. However, she had been standing idly, waiting at that exact place for about an hour. 

Maybe this was all just a prank? If it was, then she deserved it. If the members got the time wrong, then she didn't mind it at all because of how busy they could be. They had talents after all, unlike her. She could only dwell on how great of a school idol she could be, without being one herself...

_What if they just didn't care about her anymore? What if her childhood best friend just told her to leave Aqours alone?_

"No! Why would they-" 

_Why wouldn't they? She had been nothing but an annoyingly persistent and optimistic leader. A shallow, fake tigress who couldn't show her true emotions. A nobody, with nothing to be proud of._

"Why..." Her voice cracked as the world around her felt blurry. 

_Yes, she cried like the little useless baby she had always been..._

"WHY WON'T YOU SHUT UP?!" She fell onto her knees and pounded her head onto the wet sand, enjoying the ache that came with it which silenced the voices at least for a while, "I...I've been trying my best-" 

_And yet her best always caused nothing but failure..._

She dugged her head into the sand, making them wetter with her tears than how it already was with seawater,"No, I'll..." 

_Speechless, she always was when she was faced with reality. She deserved to eat the sand, waiting for the ocean to wash a dirt of society like her-_

"Chika-chan!" a familiar voice called upon her. 

No, not when she was so vulnerable and pathetic...

"We're very sorry to not tell you that we would be late," the voice turned soft,"but, everyone is waiting for you at the ryokan!" 

Chika lifted her head up only to see who she was expecting, a wine red cat staring at her with worried golden eyes. 

"Chika-chan?! What happene-" 

The tigress stood up, regaining a bit of her energy. At least knowing that her friends still cared about her gave a bit of hope. 

She shook her head and wiped her tears in one swift motion, flashing her signature grin although a fake one,"No need to worry, Riko-chan!". 

The smaller feline couldn't help but to return a fake smile of her own,"I know you're not, Chika-chan, but it seems you don't want to talk about it now. And I won't force you to do something you're uncomfortable to do." she approached Chika and gave her a reassuring hug. 

The orange tigress's mind finally felt silent for once, it was such a rare peace to have. She relished in the warmth of the embrace for a while before letting go. 

"Thank you, Riko-chan." her lips turned into a genuine smile. 

"No need, it was only fair after how much I owe you." 

"Hey," a third voice came in as steps from the other side of the beach could be heard,"that smile definetely suits the birthday girl!" 

Chika saw the voice's owner and giggled

"Hey, You-chan!" but she then raised an eyebrow at You's other statement,"Birthday girl...?"

Riko gasped in realization which caused the tigress next to her to jump in surprise. 

"Oh right! Chika-chan, everyone is waiting for you!" the feline pulled her fellow cat towards Tochiman Ryokan, while You followed them. 

"Wait, Riko-chan! You-chan! You haven't explained a single bit about what we're going to-"

After opening the ryokan's door, everyone she knew was awaiting her on the fully decorated living room. Everything was colorful, pointing out that it was indeed, Chika's birthday. 

In the midst of the crowd of animals and tables was a giant, orange-flavored cake with an edible writing that reads,"Happy Birthday, Chika~!" 

_The family members who she thought were dissapointed in her. The friends who thought she was a burden and that she wasn't worthy enough to be their leader..._

_They were all glad that she was alive, wishing her a happy birthday._

"Oh, she's here!" 

"Happy birthday, Chika-chan!" "Happy birthday, Chika!" "Happy birthday, Chika-san!" Everyone cheered in unison.

Chika felt the world around her getting blurry again, yet this time it was because of the tears that fell off her eyes due to the sudden but pleasant happiness. 

The voices in her head were all replaced with all of her loved ones words. They all filled the void she felt in her heart for so long. 

They really made her feel like she was worth something, and it was true. Without her, the current day Aqours couldn't have been formed and the legacy of Kanan, Mari, and Dia's Aqours couldn't have passed on. 

And it was all because of her, a so-called normal monster. She couldn't thank her friends enough to make her realize this, the radiance that was in her all along.


End file.
